


【盾铁】Strawberry Juice(NC17/一发完)

by Akane06



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Creampie, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane06/pseuds/Akane06
Summary: 预警:作者又脏又色的奇怪性癖如题充满了strawberry juice和各式body fluid
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	【盾铁】Strawberry Juice(NC17/一发完)

托尼趴在海滩别墅后院的躺椅上，背上还留着大小不一的红痕，是他的男朋友今早留在他身上的爱意证明。托尼侧过脸，看着躺在小桌另一边的，他的男朋友，史蒂夫·罗杰斯AKA美国队长，正拿着一本画册翻看着。

他们中间的桌子上，靠史蒂夫的那头放着一杯可乐，靠托尼这边是一杯冰美式，中间有个冰桶，以及一整碗鲜红的草莓。

托尼看着史蒂夫把画册放在大腿上，那双长而有力，肌肉线条极为流畅的腿。然后双手上举舒展着身体，胸腹上的肌肉随着伸展的动作而挺起，美国队长的肤色是奶油一般的白色，乳头是与之相配的粉嫩，托尼现在还可以清楚的回忆起捏在那对胸肌上的美好触感。四倍的恢复力让托尼先前啃上去的痕迹都淡去了，虽然连身上的毛孔都完美无瑕的美国队长充满了吸引力，但这还是让托尼有些遗憾，他盘算着怎么能让自己的标记在男朋友身上留得久一些。

现在史蒂夫又靠上了椅背，他的蓝眼睛在沙滩和阳光的映衬下显得比大海还要蓝上几分，史蒂夫拿过可乐喝了一口，然后捏起了一个草莓放进嘴里。刚洗好的草莓还带着水珠，个头不小的草莓被美国队长的大手拿起的时候却显得精致，大半个草莓被咬下，托尼能听到果肉被破开流出汁液的声音，草莓的汁水从那双粉红的唇缝渗出来，被史蒂夫略带粗糙的动作擦去，剩下的一小半果肉也被放进了嘴里。

托尼想，那些汁液应该顺着嘴角流下，弄脏美国队长的身体，把乳尖染得更红，就像被狠狠吸过一样，然后再由他一点点舔舐干净——美貌的少女吃了地狱的果实被献祭，殊不知是恶魔甘愿被束缚在她身边直到永远。

托尼翻身起来，跨坐到史蒂夫身上，把那本碍事的画册丢到自己这边的椅子上。

此时史蒂夫正在吃第二个草莓，手上还拿着剩下的一半，托尼把那一半吃进嘴里，顺带含住了史蒂夫的手指。草莓的甜味溢满了托尼的唇舌，含着没法咬碎果肉，只能用舌头挤压，红色的汁液很快就顺着手指流到了手腕上，托尼吞吐了几下史蒂夫的手指，用舌头卷起指缝间的果肉咽下去，再舔尽史蒂夫手上残留的果汁。

柔软的舌苔划过指腹，响亮的水声和托尼专心吮吸的样子让史蒂夫立刻就硬了。

美国队长用手压住托尼的腰往自己这边带，两人的小腹紧贴在一起，同样硬挺起来的下身隔着沙滩裤磨蹭着。史蒂夫从上到下抚摸着托尼的脊背，手掌过多地停留在腰间和臀部的连接处。海滩的阳光让托尼小麦色的皮肤流出蜜来，被一双有力的手掐住，用力揉搓出情欲来。

托尼忙着和史蒂夫接吻，唇齿间都是草莓的味道。托尼闭着眼用舌头去和史蒂夫纠缠，一手摸索着抓起了两个草莓捏碎挤出汁来，滴在两人嘴边，史蒂夫这才反应过来托尼这一连串动作的缘由，低笑着去舔小胡子中间甜蜜的汁水。托尼把压碎的果肉按在了史蒂夫的胸膛上，抹开到小腹，低下头舔着把烂红的果肉吃进嘴里。

在阳光下透白的皮肤绽着淫靡的花，托尼舔着果肉，含住了史蒂夫的乳尖，用力吮吸啃咬，把那一点折磨成自己想要的颜色，感受着史蒂夫的手抓紧了自己的臀瓣揉捏，跟随自己吮吸的力度收紧。史蒂夫胸膛快速地起伏，被吸过的乳头加上草莓的颜色更加鲜艳，引得托尼又把手按上去搓揉，捻着凸起的乳尖拉扯，让史蒂夫发出性感的低吟。沿着腹肌的线条往下舔，汗液的咸味和果汁的黏腻的甜让人忍不住想要更多，托尼拉扯着史蒂夫的沙滩裤，史蒂夫配合地褪下了裤子，硬挺的阴茎溢着前液蹭到托尼的脸上，托尼把手上残留的草莓汁涂抹到眼前的阴茎上。

“多谢款待，草莓棒棒冰队长。”

托尼眨眨眼，含住了饱满的柱头，一寸寸往下，史蒂夫的大腿肌肉绷紧，手也插到了打着小卷的棕发里。前液的腥味被草莓汁很好地掩盖住，手上的果汁慢慢变得粘黏，在配合吞吐动作撸动茎身的时候又被弄湿。史蒂夫扯着托尼的头发摆着腰轻轻顶弄托尼的喉咙，在托尼放松为他深喉的时候挺到最深处，感受着舌头的舔弄和喉咙深处的挤压，托尼的脸颊被噎得发红，史蒂夫又及时退出来，带出大量的津液，滴落下来又被托尼舔进嘴里，托尼专心地为史蒂夫服务的样子就好像真的在吸嘬一支甜蜜的冰棍。托尼双手捧住饱满的囊球，舌头围绕着柱头打转，把不断分泌的前液咽下去，才又整根地含到嘴里，他能感受到史蒂夫越发急促的呼吸和急不可耐的动作，摆动着吞吐几次之后配合着史蒂夫按着他后脑的动作放松喉咙，抚着囊袋让史蒂夫射进他的嘴里。史蒂夫享受着射精的快感，看着托尼近乎虔诚地接收他的精液的表情忍不住射得更多，拔出来的时候托尼呛到了一些，随着阴茎拔出甩在人脸上的也在托尼喘匀气之后被托尼尽数拢回嘴里吃掉，然后又把史蒂夫阴茎上残留着的东西舔干净。

托尼站起身脱下自己的裤子，又坐回了史蒂夫胯间。史蒂夫直起身子和他接吻，双手直接掰开托尼的臀瓣，按住穴口摩擦，早上才被使用过的地方还保持着柔软，只略微有些干涩，史蒂夫学着托尼先前的做法，捏碎了一个草莓，把果肉塞进托尼嘴里，两指在托尼嘴里搅拌直到完全濡湿，然后插进了托尼的后穴里。

“哈……看来我们好队长的……四倍学习力真的很强啊……”托尼绞紧了史蒂夫的手指，史蒂夫几乎一插进去就找到了托尼的敏感点不断按揉，托尼按捺不住地往后翘着屁股在史蒂夫的手指上操着自己，看着托尼沉醉的样子史蒂夫忍不住又加了一根手指，一手掐着托尼的下巴吻上去，把一声声的低吟堵在托尼的喉咙里。没费什么力气就扩张得差不多，史蒂夫掐着托尼的腰挺身插了进去，随着托尼毫不掩饰的叫声擦着敏感点插到了最深处。史蒂夫拍拍托尼的屁股，示意托尼配合他的动作自己挺动，托尼一直都乐于在骑史蒂夫的时候自己掌握主动权，撑着史蒂夫的腰自己摆动起来，尝试着刺激腺体。

史蒂夫把用来扩张还沾着红色汁水的手指伸到托尼嘴边，托尼翻了个白眼，然后把史蒂夫的手指含进去，说实话，肠液混杂着甜腻的果汁的味道不怎么好，不过每次史蒂夫被他“教育”过学会新玩法的样子实在是辣的不行。托尼换着方向摆动着腰，史蒂夫被托尼紧窄的穴道吸得十分舒爽。托尼含着史蒂夫的指头，看起来十分饥渴要上下被填满才能得到解脱的样子让美国队长低低地骂了句脏话。史蒂夫配合托尼下落的动作顶起了腰，“哈……啊……就是那……”托尼做爱时从不掩饰自己的想法和欲望，有时还会故意叫的很大声让勾得史蒂夫更用力地操他。就在托尼叫得最欢，后穴有规律地收紧不断吸着史蒂夫的时候，嘴里毫无预兆的被史蒂夫塞了一个草莓。“唔……”托尼眯着眼把草莓嚼碎，又被史蒂夫一个挺身顶出一声呻吟，草莓汁顺着嘴角流出滴落在两人的下身，史蒂夫把托尼的双手压到背后钳住，然后用力操着湿软的穴道每一次都顶在腺体上，“啊……！……操你的……”失去了掌控权又被恐怖的快感淹没的托尼叫骂出声，嘴里来不及咽下的汁液把身子弄得更加不堪。史蒂夫好整以暇地又往托尼嘴里塞进一个草莓:“我正在。”

史蒂夫的持久力能从各方面满足两人的玩法，这次也一样，史蒂夫不断喂托尼吃着草莓，看着那些汁液一点点打湿托尼的身体，口水随着自己的顶弄溢出，被塞了满嘴又骂不出声的人只能任由史蒂夫摆弄。托尼的阴茎顶在两人中间，随着史蒂夫的动作被刺激地流着前液，肿胀着得不到抚慰的样子可怜又可爱。从嘴角溢出的汁液已经流的到处都是，还有的滴下到柱头上，冲击着托尼的理智，托尼急于摆脱现在的困境，收紧后穴努力地去夹史蒂夫，却被史蒂夫重重地一掌打在臀上。史蒂夫被夹地差点射出来，还没看够托尼被果汁弄乱的模样的史蒂夫，凭着自己优秀的肌肉能力让按着托尼的腰让托尼停下，柱头贴着敏感点轻微的蹭着，仿佛隔靴搔痒的动作很快就击溃了托尼的神智，“快点动……史蒂夫……”托尼的小腹因为磨人的快感颤抖着，不断催促史蒂夫。史蒂夫碰了碰托尼的唇，下身也不动作，直到托尼胡子周围的草莓汁被史蒂夫舔尽，托尼也终于受不了一般地哑着嗓子，肯向史蒂夫服软，“求你……要怎么玩……听你的……”史蒂夫深知托尼从不服软，在床上为了情趣倒是什么都肯说肯做，史蒂夫自己也快到了极限，扶着托尼的腰重重往下按，敏感的穴肉终于得到了满足，托尼发出了令人更加脸红心跳的叫声。

托尼的手按在史蒂夫的后背，用力把痕迹留的更深，史蒂夫埋头在托尼颈间和锁骨处制造吻痕。

托尼的穴肉有规律得收缩着，喘息也越来越软，史蒂夫加快了挺身的动作，托尼在几下重重顶弄后被操射了，前列腺高潮的快感让穴肉紧紧吸附着埋在体内的阴茎，史蒂夫顶了几下之后就射在托尼的身体里。托尼扶着史蒂夫的肩度过高潮的余韵，托尼的精液大都喷在史蒂夫的胸腹上，余下的也因为史蒂夫射精的最后几下顶弄而流出，托尼喘着气拉回神智，看着包含爱意的蓝色双眼和史蒂夫交换了一个深吻。

一吻结束，只见史蒂夫把手伸向因为两人的玩乐而所剩不多的草莓碗，捏着草莓把托尼阴茎上流出的精液刮下来，先舔了舔草莓上沾着的精液，然后再一齐送到嘴里，托尼的呼吸在史蒂夫吃下草莓的一瞬间凝滞。史蒂夫又重复了一遍动作，把托尼射在身上的那部分也吃进了嘴里，这次换来托尼用力掐着他的下巴吻过来。

“老冰棍，你要是不能把我操到下不了床，你就别想再碰我。”托尼恶狠狠地撕咬着史蒂夫的嘴唇说。

“我的荣幸。”史蒂夫直接抱起托尼，维持着相连的姿势进了别墅，准备为了他接下来的幸福日子努力耕耘。

End


End file.
